


Iron Man's Destiny

by baloobird



Series: Kris's Krazy Prompts [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Acephobia, Anti-Starker, Asexual Character, Asexual Peter Parker, Biromantic Peter Parker, Bisexual Ned Leeds, Body Shaming, Bullying, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Ned Leeds, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ned Leeds Gets a Hug, Ned Leeds Needs a Hug, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baloobird/pseuds/baloobird
Summary: Tony has never seen his boys in a more depressed mood.Since he picked them up from school, Peter and Ned have barely said a word to him.Did they get in a fight? Tony looks at them in his rearview mirror to be sure.It doesn’t look like it, he thinks. The young couple is staring out the window with Peter in the middle seat and he has his head on Ned’s shoulder, rubbing his boyfriend’s arm in comfort.But why?
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Kris's Krazy Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853872
Comments: 24
Kudos: 295





	Iron Man's Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yulecogs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulecogs/gifts).



> Welcome to my second prompt!!!! I hope you guys enjoy!!
> 
> Thank you so SO much, Yulecogs, for your prompt!! I had so much fun with this, I really hope you like it 💜💜💜
> 
> This is the prompt they submitted: _Could I have something Interwebs/irondad ish please. I like hurt comfort. Maybe a bullying thing. I don’t know, whatever you fancy, just something nice._
> 
> ***Trigger warning: Mentions of bullying (off-screen), sex talk, body shaming, and acephobia (nothing graphic)

Tony has never seen his boys in a more depressed mood.

Since he picked them up from school, Peter and Ned have barely said a word to him.

Did they get in a fight? Tony looks at them in his rearview mirror to be sure.

It doesn’t look like it, he thinks. The young couple is staring out the window with Peter in the middle seat and he has his head on Ned’s shoulder, rubbing his boyfriend’s arm in comfort.

But why?

What the hell happened for the kids to be so…unkid-like? Bad grade on a test, homework assignment they forgot to do, run-in with bullies -?

Tony looks back in his rearview mirror. Since he’s stopped at a stoplight, he’s able to read their sorrowful expressions, take in their glazed-over eyes. 

_ Definitely a run-in with bullies. _

_ Shit. _

The whole way to the tower, Tony constantly looks back and forth from the teenagers to the road, racking his brain over how to approach this without upsetting them more than they already are.

It’s even worse when they get to their destination.

The boys don’t even want to do anything in the lab. Once they get to the penthouse, they plop onto the corner of the couch, so squished together that Tony can’t break them apart even if he tried.

“Alright,” the man says with a sigh, sitting on the coffee table across from them, “Whose ass do I need to kill and what am I killing them for?”

The boys are taken aback, both looking at him in confusion, “What’re you talking about -” Peter starts but his mentor cuts him off.

“You’re kidding me, right? I’m not a genius for nothing, fellas, what happened?  _ Something _ obviously happened.”

Ned says, “It’s fine, it’s stupid anyway -”

“Judging by these long faces, it’s anything but,” Tony says, “C’mon, guys, nothing leaves this room, you know that.”

“But it’s embarrassing,” Peter whines, leaning his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder, completely blocking his father figure from his line of sight as the other kid wraps his arm around him.

“All the more reason why I’m gonna kill them.” Tony taps his protege’s shoulder, “C’mon, kiddo, look at me.”

A grunt escapes the spiderling as he leans away from the other teen, sitting up straight and keeping his gaze on the billionaire’s chest.

_ “Pete,” _ the older hero demands, his kid reluctantly looking up at him, “I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“Peter?” Ned says, “Maybe we  _ should _ tell him about Brad.”

_ Houston, we have a name. _

The young hero turns to his boyfriend, “But it’s not like Mr. Stark can do anything -”

“Oh yes, ‘Mr. Stark’ can,” Tony says, “Now what did this Brad prick do that’s made you guys so miserable, huh?”

Peter curls his knees up to his chest, keeping his gaze downward, “He’s just an asshole.”

“He wrote some stupid shit on the bathroom wall,” Ned adds, looking more angry than upset, unlike his other half.

“How do you know it was him?” the scientist asks.

“He bragged about it,” Peter says sharply, “Dragged us to the bathroom to show off his ‘art.’”

The billionaire feels his skin bristle with goosebumps, resulting from both panic and growing anger.

_ Damn, do I wanna know? _

“What did he write?” Tony asks slowly, on edge from the dreaded anticipation.

A full thirty seconds goes by in pure silence. The man figures this is probably his last shot; if they’re still too stubborn, he’ll just drop it and leave all three of them suffering in silence.

Thankfully, his thoughts are proven wrong when his intern finally breaks the ice, taking a deep breath, “‘No wonder Peter doesn’t like sex’ - he spelled ‘doesn’t’ wrong, by the way -”

His boyfriend cuts him off, finishing the quote, “‘‘Cuz who’d ever fuck Ned’s fatass?’”

Tony’s eyes widen, “You’re kidding me -”

“I wish,” the mentee replies.

“So yeah,” Ned says, “We’re not exactly in the best of moods.”

“I can imagine,” the older hero murmurs. He reaches over and with both hands, gives each boy a comforting squeeze on one of their shoulders, “Y’know that’s a crock of shit, right?”

“Logically, we do,” Peter says, leaning into his mentor’s warmth, “We just don’t know what to do now.”

Ned states, “Yeah, and everyone wouldn’t stop laughing at us for like the last three hours of school. People even said we’re gonna break up over this.”

“You’re not, are you?” Tony asks worriedly, looking back and forth to each of his kids.

The spiderling looks at the other boy, “Never,” he says with a smile.

The first one today.

_ Thank fuck, we’re finally getting somewhere. _

“We’d be broken up forever ago if we let a bunch of assholes get in our heads,” Ned says, smiling back but it falls after a few seconds, “Doesn’t make it hurt any less though.”

“Hey,” the billionaire shakes the sidekick’s shoulder, getting his attention, “That was a rotten thing that kid did. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“I know I am,” Peter chimes in, scooting closer to his boyfriend and resting his head on the other’s upper arm, causing Tony to let go of both of them.

“And  _ you, _ mister,” Tony says, ruffling his protege’s hair, “Whoever has a problem with you and who  _ you _ are, deserves to go play in traffic.”

“Or you can web him to a building and leave him there,” Ned says with a half-smile, eliciting a snort out of his boyfriend as he wraps his arm around the web-slinger’s shoulders.

“You’re acting as if I’ve never dreamed about doing that,” Peter says.

Tony responds, “I know how to make it happen -”

_ “Mr. Stark -” _ his mentee starts but cuts himself off with a laugh, “Don’t tempt me.”

A chuckle escapes the older man himself, “So,” he says, tightening his grip on the tyke, “You guys good? I can call the school -”

_ “No!” _ both kids shout at the same time, suddenly sitting up straight as fear forms in their eyes.

“Do you have any idea how big of wusses we’d be if they found out we ‘tattled’?” Ned says, “We’d never hear the end of it.”

“Yeah okay, I get that,” Tony says, “But, fellas, it’s  _ me, _ not some soccer mom with a ‘Karen haircut.’ At least let me make sure this shit doesn’t happen again -”

“No, Mr. Stark,  _ please,” _ the spiderling exclaims, scooting forward on the sofa cushion, “Look, okay yeah, we’re a mess right now but this shit just caught us off guard. If it happens again, we’re not gonna care.”

_ Now  _ that _ is a crock of shit. _

Seeing no way to fight through their stubbornness, Tony gives in, sighing in despair, “Okay  _ fine, _ I’ll let it go. But if this gets worse, you little shits better tell me, you hear?”

“Yes, sir, we promise,” Ned says.

“Can we just like watch a movie or something?” the other boy asks, his tone just above a whisper.

“Yeah,” Tony says, “I’ll get you guys something to eat, I know you’re hungry.”

So that’s where they find themselves for the rest of the afternoon, huddled together with three large bowls of popcorn, two being consumed by Peter.

The mechanic has his arms wrapped around his kids, letting them know that he’s proud of them and he’s not going anywhere.

If he has to spend the rest of his life proving to them how special they are, that they don’t deserve this kind of treatment, then that’s just Iron Man’s destiny.

So, if Tony kicks off this fate-filled journey by putting Brad on “bathroom duty” as community service for the rest of the semester. 

Well, the young couple certainly isn’t complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I'm also on Tumblr @baloobird


End file.
